


A Study in Blue

by BananaChef



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Couch Sex, Dorks in Love, Episode: s01e12 Fire, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hotel Sex, Inspired by..., Lingerie, is a testament to how good the writing of s1 is, the fact that the only msr fics i've written/am writing are for resolving their ust, there's nothing else to resolve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaChef/pseuds/BananaChef
Summary: Mulder was transfixed. Scully climbed onto the couch, kneeling with one leg on either side of his. “Do you like it?” she asked, breathless.His eyes followed his hands as they trailed along her pale thighs, over the fabric of the underwear, to rest searingly on her hips. “I love it,” Mulder replied, dragging his eyes along the rest of her body to meet her steady gaze. “When did you get it?”“Last week,” Scully answered, and the unspoken second part was nearly tangible:I got it for you, to wear tonight.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	A Study in Blue

**Author's Note:**

> You have to be the change you want to see in the world, and sometimes that means you have to write the fics you want on AO3 yourself. I had a lot of fun writing this one!

Scully sat on her surprise for a week, the most excruciating part of it being the annual FBI gala. Knowing what she had planned for that night meant she was wet the entire evening, and to make matters worse, Mulder insisted on touching the bare skin of her back revealed by her dress as much as possible. When they entered the ballroom together, his hand was steady on her waist, half on her dress and half on her skin; when he came up behind her with refreshments, he alerted her to his presence by touching the pads of his fingers to the small of her back; when he brought her to the dance floor, the palm of his hand was hot on her skin.

Scully had waited all night to sneak up to Mulder’s room, and now she was finally there. “Don’t you want to see why I came all the way up here?”

“I do,” he replied, sitting back on the expensive couch the hotel’s rooms possessed. His brown eyes were edging into stygian territory already.

Scully smirked and then let it fade, walking over to her lover. She’d left on her heels from the gala, as well as her hair in its elegant updo, but she’d changed into the special navy blue lingerie she’d bought specifically for this occasion. Mulder didn’t know that, though; she was still wearing her long, black coat made to fend off the autumn chill outside.

Scully slid the coat off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor, removing her heels at the same time. The lingerie didn’t hide much—only the most tantalizing parts of a woman’s body—and accentuated the curves she had. It was a two-piece set: a lace bra that only went so high as to hide her nipples from view, with a gauzy fabric that reached just past the small of her back and parted in front, along with matching lace underwear.

Mulder was transfixed. Scully climbed onto the couch, kneeling with one leg on either side of his. “Do you like it?” she asked, breathless.

His eyes followed his hands as they trailed along her pale thighs, over the fabric of the underwear, to rest searingly on her hips. “I love it,” Mulder replied, dragging his eyes along the rest of her body to meet her steady gaze. “When did you get it?”

“Last week,” Scully answered, and the unspoken second part was nearly tangible: _I got it for you, to wear tonight._

“So, when I hefted your suitcase into the back of the car, this—” He slipped his fingers under the waistband, gently tracing the length of her skin. “—was in there?” Mulder shifted to sit up straighter.

“Yes.” She closed her eyes, reveling in his touch.

“Were you trying to tease me with the dress you wore tonight and then pull this out afterwards?” Scully nodded, exhaling heavily as his fingers roamed further down her front. “Must’ve thrown off your plans when I ate you out in the hallway, then.” He leaned forward to taste the juncture of her neck and shoulder with a low chuckle, and she took the opportunity to loosely wrap her arms around his shoulders.

“Or maybe I planned that, too.”

“That’s a lot of planning, Agent Scully. Did you plan anything else?” Mulder kissed his way along her shoulder, slowly pulling the strap of the top to the side.

Scully said nothing, preferring to let her lover unwrap her and find out for himself. He pulled down the other strap just as slowly but didn’t reveal her nipples, which were pointed in arousal. His other hand brushed her pubic hair lightly before delving past it to find her clit, causing her to gasp. “Oh!”

Mulder chuckled, kissing her sternum. “Tell me how it feels, baby.”

“So good,” she breathed, spearing her fingers into his hair. “I want to ride your hand, Mulder. Please.” She’d planned to take her time but his touch combined with the week-long wait for this moment caused Scully to throw her plans out the window. “I’ve been waiting for this for a week and I don’t want to wait anymore.”

“Abstinence makes the heart grow fonder,” he joked with a lazy grin, inserting a finger inside her and curling it in the way he knew made talking a difficulty.

She let out something between a heavy exhale and a laugh, which quickly turned into a moan as Mulder slid his finger in and out, his palm grinding against her clit every time. “I don’t think...it’s just my heart...that’s grown— _oh_ —fond of you.” His arm wrapped around Scully’s waist as he added another finger, causing her to let her head fall back, bearing her neck to him. “ _God._ ”

“Good.” Mulder curled his fingers again and she whined, hips moving against his hand. “You’d be surprised, Dana. I think I keep falling deeper in love with you every day.”

Suddenly, she was coming, his name on her lips. He didn’t stop touching her, his thumb finding her clit and rubbing it with a singular focus until she came again, weaker that time, yet still not fully sated. Her chest was heaving and Mulder’s eyes were dark when she opened her own. “You’re very romantic sometimes.”

He smiled softly, tucking an errant curl behind her ear. “I try.” Scully leaned forward and kissed him, relishing in the feeling of his hand rubbing circles into the small of her back. She nipped at his bottom lip and pulled away, tilting her head and studying him with a small smile.

“What are you thinking?” Mulder asked, reaching up to undo his tie. His dress jacket was laying on the arm of the couch, the only garment he’d removed by the time she arrived. He dropped his tie next to them and unbuttoned the top two buttons of his crisp, white shirt; he knew what she was thinking—the general idea of it, at least.

“I’m thinking that I’d like you to strip for me,” Scully replied, wiggling away from him and standing up. It was exhilarating to be above him when he always towered above her if they stood. He didn’t reply, only did as he was told, discarding his clothes haphazardly without a care to where they ended up. When he was naked, she allowed herself to admire his physique for a long moment.

“It’s not just for looking, you know,” Mulder said with a grin, offering his hand to her. She smiled and quickly pulled off her lace underwear, taking his hand and straddling him. “I’d undo your hair but I’m getting the feeling that once I start, bobby pins will start raining down around us.”

She laughed into their kiss, grinning stupidly. “You know, my grandma always told me to find someone that makes me laugh.”

“Good advice from Grandma Scully, but bad timing from her granddaughter,” Mulder responded, chasing after her lips. “Sex first, conversations later? Contrary to popular belief, hotel beds are good for more than sex and sleep.”

Scully sighed lovingly and cupped his face between her hands. “I was also told to find someone smart. You’re very smart, Agent Mulder. Did you know that?” She said it all with faux seriousness, barely keeping a smile off her lips.

“I might’ve suspected it, but it’s nice to hear it from you.” With nothing left to say, she kissed Mulder again, this one leaving both of them wanting more.

Scully directed his lips down her throat and chest to one of her nipples, gasping when he nosed the lacy bra away from her breast and exhaled hotly over her skin. She didn’t have to tell him what to do next; he kissed her nipple and sucked it into his mouth, putting his lips to good use. Scully whined and held his head in place as she started to grind against his thigh. Mulder groaned and pulled away enough to unclasp her top—bra and attached gauze—and toss them away before helping Scully to position her entrance at his tip. She leaned back, bracing her hands on his thighs. They made eye contact; he gripped her hip with one hand and guided himself into her as she pushed back with a moan.

She wanted to say something—anything—about what she was feeling; she wanted to describe how Mulder felt inside her or how much she loved him but she didn’t know how to form words. Both of his hands were searing on Scully’s waist as he guided her movements, making them slow and calculated. She gasped at every thrust, matched by his grunts. “Mulder,” she managed, sitting up straight. Seated on him like that, she was slightly taller than him. Scully kissed him and started rolling her hips, claiming his moans for herself as he did with her gasps.

Mulder momentarily broke away to breathe before attaching his lips to her neck, kissing his way down to her neglected nipple. He tugged on it with his teeth, freeing a choked moan from her and earning her fingers speared into his hair again. He pulled her up and down on him forcefully at the feel of her fingers scratching his scalp, groaning into her skin, and she continued the motion, letting out little gasps every time she came down. Like this, it sometimes felt as if they were one; no words needed to say that she needed him to strum her clit so she could come—he just knew, and reached between them, breath hot between her breasts, to rub his callused finger over the sensitive bundle of nerves. Scully came with her lips locked in a kiss that was half tongue and half breathing each other’s air as Mulder followed her, gripping her hip tightly in his hand.

When she finally opened her eyes, it was to the side angle of his chest hair, head resting against him. She yawned, her jaw cracking as she sat up. “What did you say about hotel beds?”

“They’re as good for talking and sleep as they are for sex,” Mulder responded, his fingers running through her slightly disheveled hair. “I think some bobby pins fell out.”

They both let out a small snort of laughter and Scully kissed him on the nose. “I’m going to clean up. You should find those bobby pins; I don’t want to step on them later.”

“As you command, baby.”

“Mulder...”

“Scully...”

She stood up and shook her head. “You’re crazy. You know that, right?” From anyone else, it would’ve been an insult, no matter if the person was joking or not, but from her, it was an aspect of the man she loved that she wouldn’t trade for anything.

“Yeah, I know,” he responded softly, a smile on his face that spoke of contentment. Mulder caught her hand as she started to walk away and tugged her back, pressing a kiss to her palm. “I love you.”

Scully smiled tenderly, the corners of her eyes crinkling. “I love you, too,” she said, bringing her other hand to the back of his head to gently run her fingers through his dark hair. “And I hope we didn’t ruin the lingerie. It cost a lot more than it was worth.”


End file.
